


Sanders Smut || Drabbles, ficlets, One-Shots ||

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom deceit, But there will be some in here, Chubby Patton, Face Sitting, Five...some? Is that what it's called?, Fucking Machines, Note: Im a bottom Patton enthusiast, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex Positive Ace! Logan, Warning: Deceit, i do not write much of him as a dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of smut one-shots, ficlets, or drabbles.Requests Open





	1. Fucking Machine. (Logan / Any)

"You ready?"   
  
Logan sighed heavily, his cheeks flushed and hands gripping at the edge of the metal table he lay on. A warm yet bony hand gently rested on his back, making Logan jump slightly. His nerves were on edge, his pupils dilated and quick breathes escaping his lips. He thought carefully over his words. He can always say no, and the other side will surely stop. But Logan didn't want to be a, quote unquote, chicken shit, and bail out. He wanted this. With this conclusion in his mind, he sighed nervously.   
  
"I suppose so." Logan finally answered, staring at the wall in front of him. He tapped his fingers a bit, tensing up when the hand left. 'Don't think.' He thought, jaw set as he heard a whirr of the machine starting behind him. He twitched when the thick head of a fake cock pressed against his prepped hole. 'Don't think, Don't think, Don't-'   
  
"Oh, fuck!" He gasped, scrambling for purchase on the table as the thick dildo stretched him wide. The sting was just on the edge of too much, the cock filling him up right to the last inch. He panted, eyes closed and hands clutching onto the table. He tried fruitlessly to scrape up any last bit of dignity he had, refusing to give in to the pleasure. Despite these thoughts, he can feel the precum dripping out the tip of his cock, pooling onto the table.   
  
"Color?"   
  
"Green." He hissed, teeth clenched. "Go on, I am not made of glass. The human body can withstand to- Fuck! Fuck, hold on- shit!" He rolled his hips to counter the abrupt hard and fast thrusts of the fucking machine, thighs twitching. This is what he asked for, Logan thought idly. 'Serves me right, I suppose.'   
  
"I can hear the gears in your brain, teach. Maybe this isn't fast enough?" The voice cut through his train of thought, barely giving Logan enough time to brace himself for the sudden change of speed. He rested his head against the cool metal surface of the table, shaky gasps escaping his lips as the thick cock pounded hard into him.   
  
A hard thrust to his prostate had him arching, a very uncharacteristic cry of pleasure ripping out of his throat. He tried to stay still so the machine hit the spot every time, finding it much more difficult than he originally thought.   
  
"Shit- right there, right there, oh, fuck!" He chanted incoherently, glasses fogged up and his body shaking. "Oh god, oh god I'm cumming-!" He gasped, body tensing up. A hand wrapped around his cock, warm and lithe, beginning to pump slowly. "So soon, teach?" They purred, thumbing at the tip, before gripping at the base, preventing him from reaching the climax he so desperately craved.   
  
"At least beg a little bit."   
  
"Goodness, I-I'm gonna f-fucking ki-Ah! Kill you!" Logan bucked his hips, shaking. "Shit shit shit-! God please let me cum!" His cheeks were red, and the words sounded forced. His dignity? Shattered. No use trying to salvage it now.   
  
"Hmmm.... should I?"   
  
"Yes! I-I'll do anything, oh fuck-"   
  
"Anything?"   
  
"Yes!!"   
  
"Well. Under those circumstances, then...."   
  
The hand let go. The reaction was almost instant.   
  
With a broken gasp, Logan tensed and began to cum. It was a slow and breathtaking orgasm, leaving him shaking and emitting breathless whimpers as he squirmed, thighs pressing together. He twitched and lay unmoving, panting heavily.   
  
A very out of character whine left him as the machine started up again.   
  
It's gonna be a long night.   
  
  



	2. Patton/Virgil/Deceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a request for you!
> 
> Could you please write a smut where Virgil rides Patton and then Deceit fucks him after? If you're alright with writing that?
> 
> Also, this was amazing :)
> 
> \- alex_the_fanboy 
> 
>  
> 
> Shit man hell yeah

Virgil whimpered, biting down hard on his sweater sleeve. He was currently clad in only his sweater, Pattons soft hands gripping at his ass tightly as Virgil slowly sunk down onto his cock.   
  
Virgil doesn't know what happened, all he knew it that it had lead to this one moment. Him clamping tightly around Pattons cock, Darius' hands holding onto his waist to support him.   
  
A gasp left his throat and his hand shot out, gripping onto the head board as Patton thrust up into his prostate. "Fuck- Pat-" He rasped, shakily pulling himself up so that just the tip was in him. With a swift motion of his hips, he sunk back down. The sound of their skin slapping together and their moans mingling together made Virgil squirm, free hand on Pattons legs behind him for support.   
  
His thighs twitched as he repeated this motion again. "Oh, fuck-" Virgil arched slightly, before going at it again. And again. And again.  
  
His jaw dropped, eyes screwing shut as the head of Pattons cock slammed hard against his prostate. Patton gripped hard at hips hips, guiding him. His big brown eyes were half liffed, a bright blush painting his freckled cheeks.   
  
"That's it, Virge." Darius cooed, watching Virgils trembling body bounce on Pattons cock, the two moaning shamelessly. "You're doing great."   
  
Virgil whined, giving in and clasping a hard around his cock, pumping sloppily as Patton slammed Virgil down one last time before coming with a gasp and a whimper. Virgil stilled. Patton was always quite sensitive after he came.  
  
Darius' large hands were at his sides in an instant, slowly lifting him off of Patton. Virgil bit back a whine, feeling empty as his cock throbbed painfully. He was laid down, and his thighs were pinned to his chest with one hand, his wrists above his head with another.   
  
"Patton, if you'll do me a favor and help?"   
  
Virgil couldn't see much at this angle, but he gasped softly when the thick head of Darius' cock was pushed into him. "Oh, fuck-" He whimpered, feeling a pair of lips suck a hickey into his neck. "Oh fuck-" He repeated, trying to relax as Darius stretched him open more.   
  
Every inch burned, and it felt amazing. Virgil almost came from that alone, had Darius not instructed Patton to wrap a hand around the base of his cock. He whined loudly, getting a simple chuckle in return. Darius waited until Virgil had calmed down before Patton removed his hand.   
  
Virgil kept his eyes closed as he breathed slowly. Shifting from Darius had his eyes opening, and he whimpered as Darius slowly pulled out. He held still, trying to relax, before Darius slammed back in roughly.   
  
A loud moan tore out of his throat as Darius set up a rough pace, gripping onto Virgils skin in a bruising grip. "You like that, huh, baby?" He purred, his voice low and melodic against Virgils loud cries of pleasure. His grip was still and always present over the restless squirming from the man beneath him.   
  
Virgil was clenching and unclenching hard around Darius repeatedly, one of the many signs that he was close to orgasm already.   
  
"Oh fuck-! Darius, oh god, I'm gonna- I'm- shit!" Virgil arched, eyes shut and soft broken whimpers and gasps leaving his lips as he came, relaxing slightly after every pulse. His wrists were released, his legs being gripped tightly as Darius groaned lowly and came hard into him.   
  
Virgil twitched at the feeling, panting heavily and opening his eyes. He looked dazed and unfocused, Patton gathering him in his arms to coax him out of his little subspace, instructing Darius to go get some water and wipes.    
  
It was quite the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly rushed, and VERY VERY LATE I'M SO SORRY


	3. Royality: Patton cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman really loves to eat Patton cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time I sat down and wrote some smut

"Is this okay?"   
  
"Perfect."   
  
Patton bit his lip, straddling Roman's face. His face was flushed and he was a little shy, but very turned on.  Roman's hands gripped at Pattons perfect ass, fingers sinking into the soft flesh. His thick thighs framed Roman's face, squishy and soft and everything nice. Patton was almost always mistaken for a female until he talks. He's short and chubby, with semi wide hips and thick thighs. He also doesn't really care about the gender binary, and likes to war flowy sundresses a lot while he bats his eyelashes at homophobic people.   
  
Patton curls his hand around his cock and whimpers, Roman yanking Patton down a bit and licking a broad stripe across his hole. He shamelessly began to eat him out, Patton refusing to drop completely in fear of cutting of Romans air supply.   
  
He cries out and rocks his hips when Roman smacks his ass, dropping a bit and grinding his hips against Romans mouth. Roman pulls him closer, eager to please his boyfriend.  "Oh, goodness, Ro- Please-"   
  
Roman pulled away a little bit to suck little hickies into the soft skin of his thighs.   
  
He won't fuck him just yet, his little pet can go a little while longer.


	4. DLAMP: five way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Loving this. Would you write about either Virgil or Deceit being tied to the bed and being used by all the other sides? Thanks"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: DLAMP, Darius, sub!Darius, rough sex, shitty writing 
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: Logan is a sex positive asexual in this chapter!! He's not joining the interiors very much, but he plays an important role 
> 
> Thanks!

Deceit panted softly, his mind reeling. His arms were both tied to a hook above the headboard, his legs tied up to the legs of the bed. Darius doesn't remember how he ended up in this position, but here he was. He squirmed restlessly and growled softly, even if it the whole scene was entirely consensual and planned beforehand. Darius just loved to put up a fight.   
  
The other sides had to wrestle him onto the bed and pin down his hands until Roman can finally snap the bonds onto them. He had rid of his clothes with a wave of his hand.   
  
So here he was, Logans fingers up his ass, stretching and curling around slowly and teasingly. Patton was in between his legs, breath ghosting over his now hard cock. Roman was running his hands down Darius' body, and Virgil was no where to be seen.   
  
Patton took Darius into his mouth in one long slide, tongue flat against his teeth and swallowing rhythmically and moaning softly. Darius arched as best as he could, panting heavily, only barely managing to hold back a cry of pleasure when Logan hit something in him that made him see stars.   
  
"Please, Darius, do not hold back your pretty sounds." Roman purred in his ear. A shiver wracked the man in questions body. It was so intimate, hearing his name come from Romans mouth. His real name. Logans fingers were suddenly gone, and a moan broke his attention on Roman's piercing brown eyes.   
  
Patton was staring down at him with half lidded eyes, Logans slim fingers stretching him open. The view was blocked as Virgil finally came into view, in an oversized black long sleeve and no boxers from what he can see.   
  
His suspicions were proven correct as Roman immediately wrapped a slick hand around Virgils cock, slicking him up. Virgil yanked Roman closed and kissed him deeply, letting go after a bit with soft pants and swollen lips.  
  
Darius couldn't help it- he whined, body arching a bit in need. He let go of dignity. He let go of shame. He just needed someone in him.   
  
His cheeks burned as Virgil leaned forward and cupped his chin, giving him a deep kiss that he didn't know he needed until their lips touched. Darius relaxed a bit, allowing himself to be vulnerable. Virgil pressed the tip of his cock to Darius' entrance. "Here is how this is gonna work..." Virgils soft and scratchy voice said, further easing Darius' nerves.  
  
"I'm gonna fuck you, Patton will ride you, and Roman is gonna fuck your mouth. Logan here is going to make sure you're okay until it's over, okay?" He said gently. Logan nodded, pushing up his glasses a bit as if he didn't have a needy Patton in his hands. "Yes. I will make sure that everything is satisfactory for all of you. I will also have proper aftercare material ready in case you go red. Same routine as always." The asexual said professionally. Darius felt warm. He had good boyfriends. It'll be okay.   
  
"What color?" Virgil asked Darius, one hand on his hips and the other positioning his cock.   
  
"Green."  
  
"Good." Virgil then began to press in, Darius arching and tensing quickly. Darius doesn't commonly bottom. He's the, in Pattons words, super dom. Logans hands ran through Darius' hair, and Darius relaxed.   
  
Virgil bottomed out with a sharp exhale, eyes gazing at Darius in concern.   
  
Darius waited, before slowly rolling his hips to test out the waters. He gasped and shuddered, cock twitching. "Fuck- green-" He moaned.   
  
Virgil started at a slow pace, deep and slow. During this time, Patton straddled his lap, biting his lip softly as Logan helped him sink down onto his cock. Patton moaned softly and Darius cried out. Shit, Patton was so tight, and Virgil had started to thrust faster. "Fuck- Oh fuck-" He whimpered.   
  
"Green?" Logan asked, holding Pattons hips still. Darius nodded quickly, and Logan released Patton.   
  
Patton began to bounce, hands braced on Darius' chest as he focused on manipulating his muscles just right, clenching hard as he came up, and relaxing as he sank back down. Darius moaned loudly. "Hnn- oh, shit-" He gasped, the bed rocking with their simultaneous movements. He was a mess in no time, drool trailing down his chin and incoherent cried spilling out of his lips. Roman's hand gripped his hair, and he opened his eyes to look up at him, eye glassy and filled with adoration. Roman kissed him deeply, so gentle compared to the rough fucking he was receiving. He loved it, it was just what he needed.   
  
"Green?"  
  
"Fuck- Oh fuck, fuck yes, g-AH!" Darius thrashed a bit as Virgil slammed into h is prostate.   
  
"Green, green-" Darius panted, barely coherent as Virgil decided to slam into the spot repeatedly.   
  
"I'm gonna fuck your pretty mouth, dearest. Would you like that? To be filled up? For me to cum all over your pretty face?" Roman purred, his voice so intense and deep.   
  
"Oh g-god, yes-"   
  
"Open up."   
  
Darius opened his mouth obediently, eyes half lidded and poking his tongue out a bit.   
  
"Good boy. Now swallow it down..." Roman guided his cock in the subs mouth, and Darius obeyed quickly.   
  
He kept his throat passage clear as Roman began to thrust his hips, gripping onto Darius' hair. Darius moaned around his cock, tears gathering at his eyes as he shut them, drowning in the ecstacy.   
  
He felt something pooling in his stomach, the pleasure building and his body tensing. He heard Patton cry out and felt him slam back down on him, muscles spasming and his cum splattering on his chest. The tightness paired with Virgil fucking him made him arch and wail as loud as he could with Roman in his mouth, his body twitching and going lax. He barely felt Virgil cum in him, or Roman pulling and cumming on his face. He just laid there, drifting, until he opened his eyes and met Logans warm brown ones.   
  
"So good, sweetheart. You're so good." Roman cooed. There was a sound of a snap and Logans eyes went from loving to annoyed, and a soft smack was in the air.   
  
"Really? Taking a picture Roman?"  
  
"Yes. He's so pretty~!"   
  
Patton cupped Darius' face and peppered kisses all over him as Virgil wiped him down. Patton made a face and Darius laughed, Patton hastily wiping the cum off his face before kissing him again.   
  
Darius went to sleep cuddled by his boyfriends, feeling warmer and safer than he had in a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very rushed and probably shitty, I didn't get any sleep last night aha


	5. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But imagine this: -Thomas gets a crush or just horny it turns Patton on -No one knows this either because it embarrasses him -He'd just use a dildo or hump his pillow to get off but it can last for hours till the point where he's sweaty, tears down his cheeks and covered in his own cum -Logan is looking for him on such a day and walks in as Patton is riding a dildo HARD -He's already a few orgasms in and just sobbing from pain/pleasure -Logan jumps to help and they fuck for hours on end"
> 
>  
> 
> -Written with permission ^u^

Thomas has a crush.

Normally, it wouldn’t be a big deal, but this crush wasn’t the cute kinda crush that Thomas would like to take care of and cuddle and be the dom.

No, this is a very manly and handsome tall fellow who Thomas wants to be wrecked by. The two had become friends and were hanging out at the moment.

That being said, Patton was horny.

He hadn’t left his room all day, too busy writhing in bed, breathless pants escaping his lips as he fingered himself open or used his toys. No matter how many times he came, he will not be sated Until Thomas leaves and calms his hormones down. By then, Patton is usually sobbing in pleasure, thick dildo buried in his ass and covered in cum.

But they had only just met up a few hours ago  and would be hanging out all night. Patton isn’t sure how he’ll pull through all by himself, but he’s done it before. He can do it again.

Yeah right.

————-

Logan was getting quite concerned. Patton hadn’t left his room since breakfast that morning, and even then, he’d eaten in a rush. It was almost six in the afternoon now, and he found himself walking upstairs to Pattons bedroom.

He stood in front of the door hesitantly, reaching up to knock before sighing deeply and letting his hand fall to his side. He’s probably alright, Logan is most likely overreacting and getting too worried for his boyfriend.

Getting ready to leave, he froze as he heard a soft noise, almost like a moan. He shook himself out of it. ‘I must be hearing things.’ He thought, before hearing the sound of a bed creaking repeatedly and soft pants.

'Is he….masterbating perhaps? Maybe I shouldn’t interrupt-’

A sharp cry shattered his ( already weak) walls, leading him to quickly open the door and step in, shutting it behind him and locking it. He looked up and his breath hitched at the sight.

Pattons cheeks were a bright red, freckles standing out against the color. His soft pink lips were parted, slick with spit and a trail of drool dribbling down his chin. His nice, thick thighs and chubby tummy were coated in cum, his cock twitching and dripping. But most noticeably, he had a thick vibrating dildo shoved up his ass, the muscles in his thighs flexing every time he brought himself up. His perfect ass clenching down hard on the toy cock, his body squirming.

He was stunning.

Patton didn’t even seem to care he was found, instead he rode the dildo harder, more desperate. “Fuck, Logan!” He wailed suddenly, startling the hell out of the logical side. Logan saw Patton arch at a concerning angle, body twitching madly as his cock spurted another load, adding onto the mess on his thighs.

“Holy Hell… Patton…” He breathed, eyes wide. Patton didn’t even get soft, he stayed hard. Patton fell forward, sliding off the toy. He landed on his chest and knees, ass in the air and cheek pressed into the cool sheets of the bed.

Logan snapped out of it, quickly shedding his clothes.

“Loooo….” Patton moaned lowly, he sounded miserable but also needy. “Pleaaase…”

Logan grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his cock in it. He set a hand on Pattons ass, and the other jolted. The physical contact made him tingle, heat rushing up his body and making him light head. He felt himself shifting his hips, like a cat in heat.

Logan examined him for a bit, taking him in. Pattons hole was bright red and twitching a bit, loose from however long he’s been fucking himself.

“Lo~”

Ah, right.

Taking a deep breath, he pressed the tip of his cock into him. He made sure Patton was okay, before he quickly pushed into him in one smooth thrust. Pattons muscles clung to him like a vice, Patton crying out under him, babbling incoherently.

“Oh, fuuuckk!” Patton cried, voice bouncing a little as Logan began to pound into him hard and fast. He twitched and rolled his hips, body shaking a bit. “Oh god, oh god- hnn-”

“So exquisite, so needy…” Logan growled softly, the low gravely tone to his voice turning Patton into putty.

“Do you like this, Patton?”

“Yes! Yes! Oh god, I’m cumming, I’m cummin-”

“So soon? Pity. I suppose we’ll have to continue, even after you’ve cum…. would you like that, Patton? For me to fuck your pretty hole raw?”

Patton wailed, his hips bucking back wildly to match up to Logans hard and fast pace. “Yes! Oh yes, oh god, Logan I’m-i cant-!” He suddenly froze up, before turning into a shuddering pile of mush and broken whimpers and gasps as he came again, pretty pink tongue poking out from between his lips.

Yet again, he didn’t soften. It took around five minutes of just silence and stillness before he hesitantly shifted to get onto his knees a bit better, pushing his ass back against Logans hips with a little noise.

Ah yes. How good of a night he will have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really update my other story....sighhhhh


	6. Pleasing Daddy: Prinxiety Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Yes! Another self indulgent chapter before I get started on another chapter for El Reino de la Paz! 
> 
> I see the requests, do not worry! I'll do them when I have time and when I'm in the mood ^^

Lips, chapped and full, trailing little butterfly kisses down his chest. Cold, thin hands gripping at his arms, ass placed perfectly over his cock.   
  
Roman groaned lowly, eyes blind folded and arms and legs tied to the chair. Virgil captured his lips into a deep kiss, rubbing against Roman's lubed cock before sinking onto him with a sharp exhale. Roman's back arched slightly, head tilting back. Virgil instead kissed him there, sucking a hickey there before raising himself a little.   
  
He slammed himself back down, moaning loudly and clenching hard around Roman's throbbing cock. Roman let out a sharp cry, chest rising and falling in heavy pants. "Shit-"  
  
"Shhh...." a thin finger placed itself over Roman's lips. "No speaking." Virgil clenched down purposefully on Roman, who groaned again.   
  
Virgils eyes twinkled as he raised himself again.   
  
After all, he's gotta please his daddy.


	7. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based of of the prompt 
> 
> "" #499. Patton doesn't touch himself because he's been taught that it's "bad" and "immoral." He learns that the others have though and is curious to try it out himself, so, he gets some sex toys and absolutely wrecks himself the first time he masturbates. ""

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: religious guilt (only the last sentence though)
> 
> There's some angst. Also implied LAMP.

Patton leaned against his door heavily, eyeballing the bed wearily. On the bed sitting innocently against his sheets was brown box, already opened and filled with towels and...other things.   
  
He had gotten the package earlier that day, squeaking in embarrassment as he dashed up to his room and thrust the box onto it. He didn't want the other to see, and Roman nearly did. He'd washed them, and had let them dry while he went to go out for ice cream with his roommates.   
  
Now he was alone, and both Virgil and Logan were on night shift while Roman was at a party.   
  
No one will disturb him.   
  
He swallowed thickly, approaching his bed and biting his lip. He peered inside the box nervously. Inside, sat different bottles of lube, some lingerie, and am assortment of toys. He may as well start small tonight, so he reached in and grabbed a random bottle of lube and a simple vibrating dildo.   
  
He eyed the lingerie. He's never worn anything like that ever before. He's too insecure about his body, and he's always seen wearing cargo shorts or pants with slightly baggy shirts. The others would probably send him to change after seeing anything above his knees.   
  
With a hesitant sigh, he grabbed the lingerie and quickly threw off his clothes. It took some fiddling before he finally got it one, and sighed. It looked...alright, from where he was seeing it. It fit around his waist and hugged his ass comfortably. He gently ran his hands over the lace, before turning around to peek at himself in the mirror.   
  
Patton felt his face burn red, and he hesitated. He never thought he would look...okay, like this. He's chubby, and short with a feminine figure. He turned a bit to view a bit more before squeaking and hiding his face in his hands.   
  
Good god, it was so embarrassing, and he's the only one in the room. He exhaled slowly and got onto his bed, sitting on his knees with his legs spread. He leaned back a little against the headboard, and bit his lip.   
  
"Okay, Patton, you can do this." He whispered to himself, just relaxing and shutting his eyes. He wished he wasn't alone, but alas, he was as single as a Pringle. The others were all dating, making him glad to know that they were at least poly, but the others would never want him. He's too...well, Patton. Annoyingly preppy and short, and can't stop smiling. 

But the others....the others were perfect. Roman, with his tall frame, towering over him when Patton hugged his waist tightly and happily. The smell of Logans cologne as he brushed by with his deep soothing voice greeting him in the mornings. Virgils form curled around him as they cuddled on the couch, watching movies or feeding each other sweets while giggling.   
  
The thought of Logans voice made him shudder. So deep and smooth. Once, Logan had freaked out when he walked into the kitchen to see Patton wobbling on a chair, trying to reach something on top of the fridge. He had demanded Patton to hold still and proceeded to sweep Patton up into his grip, before scolding him for being so wreckless. The warmth of his body, the deep rumble of his voice reverberating  through his chest as Patton flushed darkly... he whimpered softly, adjusting his legs so he was more comfortable.   
  
His legs closed in around his arm, which was down and gently tracing small areas of his cock, sliding down to his taint. The muscles clenched on nothing, and he whimpered again. He wasn't aware he was so sensitive there. He bit his lip, and forced himself to take his hand away. He sighed and stared at the bottle at the edge of the bed. 'How do I do this?' He thought.   
  
With a small sigh, Patton grabs the bottle and turns around so he's on his knees with his chest pressed to the bed. He squinted some of the lube on his fingers and warmed up the thick liquid, before reaching down and pulling the panties aside. He circled his fingers around his taint, a strangled gasp tearing out of his throat.   
  
The lube was a hot and cool type, leaving his skin burning in a great way. He whimpered softly and pressed a finger in.   
  
"Oh, god-" He mumbled, hiding his flushed face in his pillow. Goodness, he's such an awkward virgin. He sat there for a while, with his finger buried deep in his ass as he slowly got used to it. He shifted his it's and began working at his opening with two fingers, panting. His arm and wrist were starting to ache and tire quickly though, but he couldn't find it in himself to stop.   
  
He was four fingers into his ass when he felt it. He gasped and arched, fingers sliding out of his ass quickly as his body shuddered, nearly cumming. Goodness, what was that? It felt amazing.   
  
He shakily fumbled with the dildo, flicking the switch on as he coated it in lube. He sat on shaking knees and pulled his panties to the side, holding the dildo still with his feet, before slowly sinking down onto it.   
  
His jaw dropped and he whined loudly, body nearly tipping forward. Oh, goodness. It felt heavenly. He shifted his hips, mewling softly. He felt so full, so open and vulnerable. He just sat there, letting the toy buzz away inside of him, drifting in and out of reality. He leaned forward a bit, before slowly rocking his hips. He was so sensitive, it felt incredible. Every inch of his skin was tingling, his cock twitching every time he sank down, as if he were about to cum already. Honestly, Patton has never had an orgasm in his life. He's so ready, though. He needs it.   
  
He thought about Roman's calloused hands, and how they would feel running all over his body. His back arched, as if to press into the invisible and imagined hands. Virgils pink tongue every time the boy ate one of those mango Popsicles he loved so much, he imagined it circling his nipples, nibbling softly. He moaned loudly and shuddered once he hit that one spot in his body that made him see stars. He wasn't aware how much he had sped up his bouncing until he felt himself slamming into the dildo repeatedly, abusing that spot relentlessly.   
  
His jaw dropped, droll dribbling down his chin. His eyes glazed over, filled with need and want. "Oh-Oh god!" He cried, hand wrapping around his aching cock. He rode the toy faster, feeling his hole clench down on it in less spaced out intervals of time.   
  
All of a sudden,  a rush of pleasure overcame him. It was sudden and unexpected, a small wail of pleasure ripping out his throat as his body twitched, feeling wetness all over his hand. He jolted and panted, falling in a small unceremonious heap on his side. He slid the toy out, and blinked slowly. His lashes were wet, and his vision blurry. He gently touched his cheek, barely realizing that he was crying.   
  
The guilt washed over him, shame ripping him apart from the inside out. He gasped out a heavily breath, throwing the toy across the room with a small whimper. He felt disgusting. Guilty.   
  
He ran to his bathroom and scrubbed his skin raw, holding back his cries. He wasn't even dressed before his thoughts got the best of him.  
  
  
He sat down on the soft plush rug by the sink.   
  
  
And he prayed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Typos? Please tell me, I hardly proof read. 
> 
>  


End file.
